There are several tile anchoring means in the current state of the art for parquet type removable floors. The current assembly systems are very diverse and are based on tiles that can be fitted together, although it has not been possible yet to optimize the assembly process due to various difficulties that have not yet been overcome and because the final results obtained may show mismatching or lack of flushing between the various individual tile elements.
There are also some embodiments of floor and wall covering tiles known in the art that feature a great variety of connecting elements, such as tongue and groove systems and conventional connection metal elements amongst others.
The tongue and groove systems are continuous system lacking reference points for correct longitudinal adjustment. These systems allow offset assembly systems in the longitudinal dimension, but without a clear reference point and permitting installation only in one direction, which precludes the flexibility of assembling the covering elements in various directions.
This type of floor and/or wall coverings is described in, for instance, Utility Model U-200300678 and Patents of Invention WO 2007/044293 and US 005438809.
Said Utility Model refers to a parquet floor assembly system designed so the profiled edges of the elements can be joined without glue. It includes parts joined by a tongue and groove system in which every flooring element is fitted with a longitudinal flange that fits inside the matching longitudinal channel of the next tile.
This system is characterized in that the longitudinal flange has a trapezoidal section with a lateral triangular enlargement configured by a tooth that fits behind a trapezoidal engrossed section located in the lateral face of the insertion channel.
This Utility Model, as mentioned before, does not have a longitudinal reference to help lay a flooring element in relation to the others.
The inventions described in the Patents of Invention mentioned above also have this disadvantage.